


you shouldn't kiss me like this (unless you mean it like that)

by cakecakecake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: just two friends practicing making out on the beach.





	you shouldn't kiss me like this (unless you mean it like that)

**Author's Note:**

> as a common loather of country music i firmly believe we all get one country coupon and i've used mine on toby keith

"Chazz, we're friends, right?"

He tilts his head, glancing sideways at her before sitting down next to her in the sand, pointedly avoiding settling too closely as she draws up her knees to her chest. The cool evening air sweeps through her hair and he can smell her flowery shampoo and it's _so_ hard to keep from sucking in a breath of it as he answers coolly.

"Yeah, sure we are."

She looks at him with pleading doe-eyes and his anxiety starts to spike. "Can I ask you something serious? You know, if I can trust you?" 

His heart starts hammering against his ribs and he stammers, "Y-Yeah, is something wrong--?"

She shakes her head, smiling weakly as a faint blush brushes across her nose. "No, no, it's--it's silly, really. I feel weird asking my brother, and I can't exactly talk to Zane about it, and I feel like Mindy and Jasmine would make fun of me if they knew--"

"What--what is it?" he asks shakily, feeling the color rising in his face. She's scooting a bit closer to him and he's measuring the inches between them, five, four--

"I just--I was thinking about Jaden--"

_Oh, Jaden,_ he seethed to himself, his heart pounding for a different reason now, _of course this is about Jaden_ \--

"--and how I think I like him, but I'm not really sure about it," she finishes nervously, and he raises an intrigued eyebrow. Maybe this wasn't what he thought it was.

"You're--not sure you like him or not?" Chazz repeats, a little confused himself. "How could you not be sure you liked someone?"

"Some of us are a little more complicated than others," she says defensively, and Chazz mentally smacks himself for insulting her--

"No, no, you're right, it's true," he says. "So you need something to help you figure it out?"

"Exactly," she says. "And I think I know how, but I'm nervous."

"What did you have in mind?" he wonders, searching her face--she's getting redder now, he's never seen her look so bashful before and it's making him feel like something hot is melting down his chest--

"It sounds stupid, but I talked to Miss Fontaine and she told me the truth lies in a kiss," she answers, looking off towards the water as a wave crashes onto the shore. "But the problem is--I've never kissed anybody, I have no idea how."

Chazz feels the wheels in his head grind to a complete halt; he's pretty sure his heart has stopped--any thought of how jealous he was of Jaden suddenly evaporates as his nerve-endings freeze. Alexis Rhodes has never kissed anyone. 

Not a soul. Nobody. Alexis has never been kissed. Never. Her lips have never once graced another's. His Lexi, his certain soulmate, girl-of-his-dreams, never been kissed. He forgets he needs to breathe and inhales sharply, realizing--

"And you came to me to ask me how to--!"

"I know it's weird," she starts, blushing furiously, "I mean, it's me, everybody thinks somebody like me has all this experience, but--I don't, it just hasn't happened for me yet, even though everyone kind of just assumes it has. I know it sounds really lame, but there's really nobody else I can ask, so I wondered if you might have any tips for me?"

The knot in his throat won't go down no matter how hard he tries to swallow it. She's probably not expecting him to have any guidance, she probably didn't approach him with high hopes at all. This is totally a shot in the dark for her. _But_. For him? This could be his window of opportunity. This could be his shot with her, the moment he could really prove that there's something there between them. He has to think of something, quickly--

"Don't worry, I can help," he lies, faking a confident smirk. "I'm not an expert, but I could give you some fail-proof pointers courtesy of The Chazz."

She giggles heartily and he tries to keep his breathing even. _Remaining casual would be the key_ , he told himself, _don't pretend to be a professional because then she'll just know you're full of it. No, just keep it simple, keep it realistic, keep it Chazz_ \--he'd watched enough romantic movies to know the theory well enough. He had this in the bag.

"Okay. What should I do first?" she asks eagerly--her eyes are almost sparkling just like they always do when she's really excited about something and his heartstrings are pulled taut like a harpsichord. 

"F-First, uh," he starts, "you're gonna wanna pick a side to tilt your head to, to make sure you don't go crashing your nose into his."

"Should I go right or left?" she asks innocently, shifting from one side to the other and it's so, so cute. Chazz gulps. 

"Either is f-fine," he says, "most people lean to their right, but I tend to lean to my left personally--"

"Then what?" 

"Then you close your eyes," he quivers, and she looks puzzled.

"But how will I see what I'm doing next?" 

Oh, spirits, she's really clueless, she really has never done this before and it's tearing him to pieces, to tiny trembling love-struck pieces--"Listen, Lexi, if you keep your eyes open you're gonna ruin the mood, kissing is mostly about instinct--"

"So it's not like dueling, where you should rely on your skill?" 

"Skill is a very small part of it," he tells her, aware of his breaths shortening. He's quiet for a moment and it's then that he can tell her breaths are coming in shorter too and it goes right to his head. "It's the feeling behind it that really makes a good kiss."

"So my head is tilted and my eyes are closed, then what should I do?" she asks. She leans on her hands closer to his face, the space between them shrinking as the sun falls closer to the horizon ahead. _If only the circumstances were different_ , he thinks, this would be ideal, this would be a moment he'd dreamed of--he blinks twice.

"Then, you--" he stutters. His gaze drops to her lips, peachy pink and parted in what looks to be anticipation--of what, he doesn't want to let himself think; she's just getting into his little lesson, she's not really going to do anything-- 

"Then I?" she waits, keen and hyper-focused on his face and he feels much too hot for all his clothes despite the evening chill. 

"You should press your lips into his," he answers almost breathlessly, his eyelids wilting slightly as he watches her wet her mouth in concentration, like she's listening very hard. "But don't do it without intent, you want to _move_ your mouth into his, but don't open it too much, and don't stick your tongue in his mouth right away, you gotta wait until he opens up a little--"

Alexis grunts, her brow curling in frustration. "I'm sorry, Chazz, I appreciate you explaining it, but I just can't seem to figure out how to put your words into motion--"

"You _could_ just kiss me," he blurts out, immediately regretting speaking as soon as he'd finished his sentence. He half expects her to slap him, or to laugh, or to at least give him a burning scolding, but none of those things happen. Instead she looks at him like he'd just had the brightest idea she'd ever heard.

"Hey, you know, you're right!" she agrees spritely, resting a hand on top of his. He jerks it away like he'd touched boiling water but she hardly notices. "A demonstration would do the trick! As long as--well--are you sure?"

"S-Sure?" he babbles, massaging his hand where she'd touched him. 

"It's just," she says softly, "I know how you felt about me, Chazz--"

_Feel, definitely still feel_ , he corrects her mentally, but lets her go on-- "I don't wanna make it weird for you, like I'm leading you on or something--"

He ignores the old bruises of rejection and shakes his head. "O-Oh, no, I wouldn't think that--"

"--because you know we're just friends, and I like being just friends--"

"--of course, so do I," he lies again, reassuring her with a half-hearted grin. "Really, it's okay, this is just me helping out a friend."

"Okay," she smiles and there's that witchy twinkle in her eye that stings him. "So I tilt to the right..."

She tilts her head a little too far, so he reaches to cup her chin and reposition her. Her skin is petal-soft against his fingers and he chews on his bottom lip. 

"If you get this close, you can tell if the other person wants to kiss you really easily," he says, huskily, feeling his eyes cloud over with pining. Alexis swallows visibly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing becomes erratic. Chazz's heart is pounding again, so hard he swears she can see it beat a tattoo in his chest as he stares at her pretty mouth--

"Don't stare for too long, or else it's just awkward," he half-laughs, voice dropping so low it almost sounds unrecognizable. "But eye contact is important, you can tell somebody you want them just by--looking at them the right way--"

"Oh, I," Alexis stutters, her lashes batting heavily as she hangs on his every word, "I see...and then I..."

In a bold move, Chazz holds the back of her head, pulling her just barely centimeters closer. "Then once you're...once you're sure they want you too, you--you pull just a little closer..."

Alexis leans forward just by a hair. Her hands find the collar of his jacket and he shivers, his blood pumping white-hot in his veins. 

"Your lips just might touch but not quite." His voice has fallen to a husky whisper. Her eyes have fluttered completely closed, but she doesn't move, she's waiting, crimson flooding her cheeks as she holds tightly to his clothes--he swallows hard, finally letting himself shut his eyes--

"And then you--then you..."

It's a feeling no rom-com or shoujo manga could ever have prepared him for. There are no clouds of sparkles, no chorus of angels singing hallelujah, no fireworks or fanfare--none of that. It's something better, something far more marvelous and spellbinding--it's just Alexis Rhodes. Just Alexis, with her lips enveloped in his and her hands clutching his shirtfront. Just this. Her warmth and her flowery scent and the small sighs of satisfaction as she moves her mouth against his. She's a little clumsy, but she moves slowly, like she's savoring the feel of their lips, tasting his tongue with hers when she's brave enough to slide it further inside. Chazz can't help moaning, gripping her hair tighter as she tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth. He does the same to her and she yelps in delight, clawing at his jacket so roughly he almost worries she'll tear holes in it, but then gently, softly kisses him closed-lipped before slowly pulling away to breathe a laugh.

"Wow."

"Wow," Chazz repeats, wondering how terribly red in the face he must be if she looks like a rose herself. 

"How did I do?"

He gulps before answering, "You kiss like you duel, Lex."

"I thought you didn't need skill to kiss?"

"I said it's a small part of it," he reminds her, willing his heart to calm but it's not going to, not any time soon at all. "But what I mean is--you're passionate, you really give it all you've got--"

"I really..." Alexis stares agog at him for what feels like several minutes, like she's watching something unfold before her eyes and it's entrancing her--he's never seen her look like this and it's enticing and frightening and then she asks him something he didn't expect to hear in a million years-- "Can we do that again?"

"Wh-What?"

"Chazz," she sighs, pulling at his jacket again. Her eyes are fixated on his swollen lips and he can see her pulse rabbit in her neck. "Kiss me again." 

The Chazz doesn't need to be told twice. He greets her mouth with fervor, crashing their lips together feverishly as he pushes her down against the beach. Alexis moans in her throat, winding her fingers in his hair. They kiss roughly, teeth clashing here and there as they get more desperate to taste each other. They're sloppy but ardent and Alexis seems to love biting him, nipping at him at whatever chance she gets and it makes him growl, stoking a fire deep within him. He doesn't want this to ever stop, he wants to stay like this for days, weeks, even eternity for all he cares; there's nowhere he would rather be than here, on top of Alexis Rhodes, with his tongue entangled in hers, feeling her heart racing against his chest--

"Chazz," Alexis says hoarsely, pulling away for air.

"Yeah," he sounds drunk, chest heaving against hers.

"I need a--this is great and all, but I'm really out of breath--"

"Oh, my poor Lexi--"

"S-Stop that," she scolds him, trying to look stern but half-giggles as she gently pushes him off. She shakes the sand out of her hair with no real success as he tries to help. "That was--I'm sorry, I--I really got carried away, huh--"

"It's--It's okay," he tells her, a new wave of anxiety crashing into him. Right, she said they were just friends, this was just him helping her out as a friend--

"Chazz, I feel really stupid," she says, suddenly looking very sad. 

"What? What do you mean, you did great--"

"No, no, I mean..."

She pulls the hem of her skirt and takes a pause, staring down at her lap and catching her breath. Chazz can't look anywhere but at her, head spinning from the oh-my-god-we-just-did-that and the worry that somehow he did something Really Wrong, like he'd made a terrible mistake by suggesting this--

"I think Miss Fontaine was right."

Chazz perks up in alert. "You're not saying--"

She grins helplessly, dropping her shoulders. "I've been such a brat, Chazz. The more you fawned over me, the less I wanted to do with you--I was just so tired of guys throwing themselves at me."

He shakes his head vigorously. "No, Alexis--I was really overbearing, I didn't realize the tighter I tried to hold on, the farther away you were slipping--"

"You were just being sweet--"

"I was scaring you," he argues, reaching for her hand and quaking when she lets him take it. "Don't tell me it isn't true! No wonder you liked Jaden, he's a filthy slacker but he showed you respect--"

Alexis blinks, taken aback, tightening her hold on him. "Yeah, I--I guess I was just really caught up in that. He treated me how I wanted to be treated, and because of that, I..."

"Lex," he sighs, looking at her adoringly, uncaring of how cheesy he must sound. "Whatever you wanna do, I want to support you."

"Chazz," she says gently, inching forward, "I don't know what I wanna do besides--besides--"

"What," he swallows, hoping, praying--

"I wanna kiss you again," she admits, licking her lips and he feels his knees go weak. She hardly waits for him to murmur a reply before pushing up against him, kissing him open-mouthed and eager as his head feels feverish with desire. She pulls away much too quickly for his liking and he sighs with longing.

"You shouldn't do that unless you mean it," he tells her. She smiles.

"I do," she mutters. "I think I like you, Chazz."

"Then, then--"

He doesn't need to say it--she kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i binged the three dubbed seasons of gx and i'm completely enamoured with chazz princeton and this is probably not going to be the only thing i write, i apologize in advance for blowing up a seemingly dead fandom


End file.
